


Grimm's fairytales

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Grimm (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Grimm's fairytales

"Hey beautiful!"

Emma groaned as she looked up from an important document she had been reading late into the night.

"Hey Nick.''

She knew dating her partner was probably the wrong thing but he hadn't taken no for an answer. Truth be told she hadn't even wanted to say no.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I think you know the answer to that.''

She rarely slept. When she was younger she used to have nightmares all the time of when her parents had given her up and recently they'd started up again. She couldn't bear to close her eyes now.


End file.
